Return
by LizUchiha
Summary: Their last try to bring him back. They're not as sure as they were the last two times, but what idea does the copynin have? It better be good...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not here, or now, or ever, or on fairyland.

Return

They have come this far, they're third try one retrieving Sasuke. This time, the team consisted of the original Team 7; Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. No one was talking and hadn't said a word since they left Konoha; the atmosphere was a lot tenser that it had been the last two times.

_-Flashback-_

_"Fine, I'll let you go. Kakashi, you're team captain." _

_Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with a big headache. She had just listened to 'A Hundred Reasons Why You Should Let Us Look For Sasuke,' courtesy of Naruto; Sakura and Kakashi joined somewhere in the middle. She agreed only to make them shut up._

_"Yes, finally!"__ Naruto yelled at top of his lungs._

_"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said smiling._

_"We'll all be back," Kakashi assured her._

_"One more thing," Naruto grunted, here __comes__ the catch. "__If you fail you're not trying again."_

_"Of course," they said, even Naruto._

_-End of Flashback-_

They were jumping from tree to tree; Kakashi leading the way, Sakura behind him, and Naruto at the end. They've been looking for two days and they hadn't found anything.

They felt it at the same time; the familiar chakra that they hadn't sense in almost a year. They were on an open field, and up in the distance they could just see…

"Sasuke!" Sakura covered her mouth as fast as the name escaped her._'__ No emotions, no emotions,__'_she scolded herself.

There he was, finally. Lain in the glass was there long-lost teammate.

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly and his knuckles as well, they were turning white. Oh, if he wasn't like that, blood all over his body, he would beat the shit out of him. He relaxed a little, he'll get better soon, and _then_ he would beat the shit out of him. He watched Sakura kneel beside him and the green glow in her hands as she began to heal him.

_'You don't deserve this, teme,'_

"Tight him up," Kakashi ordered throwing them a rope, a chakra-drain rope. Naruto grinned; he'll make sure he won't escape. Kakashi disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

"I'll tight him," Naruto told Sakura. He kicked Sasuke making him turn sideways; Sakura shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. In a couple of seconds Sasuke's wrists were red because of the ropes; his legs were beginning to get bruised too. "There," Naruto looked at him proudly.

"Are we going back now, Kakashi?" Sakura asked him after he had reappeared.

"Meet me at the borders," Naruto picked up Sasuke, "leave him there." Naruto dropped him; he and Sakura left.

"What do you think he's going to do?" She turned to face him.

"I don't know, but I'll be really mad if he touches him!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be the first one to give him what he asked for," he shrugged and Sakura giggled.

"In that case, I'll be second."

-Back with Kakashi and Sasuke-

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy hissed. He tried to move, but found himself completely exhausted.

"Not, happy to see me, Sasuke?" he sat on top of him like he had done on their first training together.

"Get off of me." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're coming back with us and you're going to stay where you belong," his tune became a lot more serious.

"No,"

Kakashi moved slightly. He placed his knee right next to his spine, causing him pain.

"Excuse me? I don't think you understand your fully situation," Sasuke bit his lip. His body was full of bruises and Kakashi was pressing the deepest one. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "See, you're our prisoner, and a missing-nin. Tsunade would have executed you, but Naruto convinced her otherwise; he took six months to, you're not throwing all that effort away."

"Idiot," he murmured under his breath, "well, tell him I'm sorry," he said sarcastically.

Kakashi knew that he wasn't making any progress.

"You kill your teammates?"

"They died helping me kill Itachi."

"You managed to kill him?" he asked, faking curiosity; he already knew he had found his body on the woods.

"Yes."

"What about your second goal, Sasuke?"

He decided to ignore that question.

"Don't you want to come back?" Kakashi hoped that deep down he did.

He ignored that as well. Kakashi sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere.

"Tell you what, you come back willingly, I'll untie you, you'll travel like part of our team, and at the end of your probation, I'll…"

"Kakashi, why is teme not tight up?" Naruto asked him approaching them. Sakura was a few feet behind him, walking a lot slower.

"Oh, it won't be necessary any more, right Sasuke?" he ruffled his hair affectionately. He returned by shooting him a very dirty glare, but did nothing to get the older man's hand off his head.

"So, you decided to get down from your little, stupid high cloud?"

Sasuke ignored that, he gave a nod to Sakura. She smiled a small smile.

"Well, time to go back." Kakashi said.

He would never tell anyone, but he felt whole. The first team he had ever passed was back together. He was going to make sure that it never felt apart, even if he had to force the term 'teamwork' into the thick skulls of theirs.

"Well, Uchiha, congratulations, you're officially a Konoha ninja. From now on, you're in Team Kakashi."

After almost three years, Tsunade and the high counsel of Konoha had showed their mercy to Sasuke. He wasn't a missing-nin anymore. Naruto and Sakura rushed towards him and embraced him in a hug. Kakashi nodded quite proud, if he didn't have the mask people could have seen him smiling.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," he said politely. Finally, he would get to see.

"Don't disappoint us again," she responded severely, though she was happy for them.

"I won't," he wasn't sure if anyone heard him, but he didn't really care. That was for him more than to anyone else.

They left the office together.

"We're going to celebrate your twentieth birthday a few days early, Sasuke." Kakashi told them. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto, but seen that confusion was writing all over their faces he didn't bother asking. They followed Kakashi and ended up in a bar.

"C'mon," they stepped in. Even though the only person above twenty was Kakashi no one said anything. Was it because everyone knew about them, or because they all looked twenty they would never know.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…"Sakura said glancing around nervously.

"Table for four," a weird-looking man took them to a table with four chairs. They sat down.

"Well, Sasuke," Kakashi began, "you can choose to share your birthday present, and the promise I made you a couple of years ago, with them, or not." Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke more confuse than they had been when they came in, but Sasuke didn't say anything. Kakashi assumed that it was an 'I'll share it with them.'

He raised his hand towards his mask; he did it extra slowly to make it more dramatic. At the exact same time the three teens got closer, realizing what he was going to do. He pulled it downward, and for the first time in the longest time Kakashi's face was reveled.

"Kids…" He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had fainted before it was completely down.

"I guess I could show it tomorrow…or not."

**

* * *

****This was my first posted one-shot here, so yeah...anyone care to review? I would like very much**


End file.
